Ghouls
Ghoul Creation Ghoul character creation mostly follows the rules found in the 20th Anniversary Edition core, and the updated Ghouls and Revenants book. However, anything here that differs from them supercedes those sources. *Step One: Character Concept :: Choose Concept, Nature, and Demeanor. :: Unrestricted: Vassals to PC characters, or to unrestricted NPC Domitors. :: Restricted (Please ask BEFORE making a character of the following types): Vassals with NPC Domitors that are restricted on the vampire creation page, Independent Ghouls, Camarilla Revenants. :: NPC Only: Sabbat Ghouls, Ghouls with NPC Domitors that are NPC-only, non-Camarilla Revenants. *Step Two: Select Attributes :: Prioritize the three categories: Physical, Social, Mental (6/4/3). Your character automatically has one dot in each Attribute. :: Rate Physical Traits: Strength, Dexterity, Stamina. :: Rate Social Traits: Charisma, Manipulation, Appearance. :: Rate Mental Traits: Perception, Intelligence, Wits. *Step Three: Select Abilities :: Prioritize the three categories: Talents, Skills, Knowledges (11/7/4). :: Choose Talents, Skills, Knowledges. No Ability higher than 3 at this stage of character creation. ::: Free: One dot in Lore with a specialty of Vampires or the Domitor's Sect for Vassals. :: Vassal ghouls should generally not have any Lore specialties their Domitor doesn't have without a very good reason (which should be discussed with a Storyteller). *Step Four: Select Advantages :: Choose Disciplines (Potence and 1 other), Backgrounds (5), and rate Virtues (5 for Revenants, 7 otherwise). Your character automatically has one dot in each Virtue. All PC Ghouls here use Humanity. :: Ghouls only need to take the Domitor Background (see Ghouls and Revenants) if playing a Vassal to an NPC character. It's not needed for PC Domitors. :: For Disciplines, we use the alternative maximums presented in Ghouls and Revenants. If your domitor or primary source of Blood is 11th gen or higher, your maximum rating is 1; if they're 10th-9th, your maximum is 2; if they're 8th-7th, your maximum is 3. *Step Five: Finishing Touches :: Record Humanity (equal to Conscience + Self-Control), Willpower (equal to Courage), and Blood Pool. :: Spend Freebie Points (21). Characters with a least three paragraphs of character history receive an addition 10 Freebies. Additional points may be handed out for detailed or evocative histories at ST discretion. :: Choose Merits: Characters may have up to 10 points in merits, however these merits should fit with the character concept. The language merit does not count against the ten total. Note: Characters that are of another major template, or are sorcerers, should use those creation rules instead, and take the 4 dot ghoul merit, which will not count against this maximum. :: Choose Flaws: Character can have a max of 7 points in Flaws. If you haven’t done so already, write up a character history! It can be as simple or as detailed as you wish, but a minimum three-paragraph history makes the character eligible for additional freebies (as noted above), explains unique requests, and offers possibilities for connections to additional plots Freebie Point Costs Attributes - 5 Points Per Dot Abilities - 2 Points Per Dot Additional Specialty - 2 Points Disciplines - 10 Points Per Dot Backgrounds - 1 Point Per Dot Willpower - 1 Point Per Dot Virtues - 2 Points Per Dot Humanity - 1 Point Per Dot Experience Point Costs Attributes - Current Rating x 4 Ability - Current Rating x 2 New Ability - 3 Additional Specialty - 4 New Background (ST Approval) - 3 Additional Background (ST Approval) - Current Rating X 3 New Thaumaturgy Path (ST Approval) - 20 Thaumaturgy Path (ST Approval) and Current Rating x 15 Thaumaturgy Ritual|Level x 2 Domitor's Clan/Family Discipline|Current Rating x 15 Out-Of-Clan/Family Discipline* (ST Approval) - Current Rating x 25 New Discipline - 20 Virtues - Current Level x 2 Willpower - Current Rating Humanity - Current Rating x 2 *Independent Ghouls ALWAYS pay this cost. Advanced Ghoul Creation Players need ST permission before they make a Ghoul with an advanced template. Additional starting stats are as follows. : Attributes: 7/5/3 : Abilities: 15/12/8 : Backgrounds: 10 : Disciplines: 5 : +1 Willpower Regarding ST Approval Requests Send an email to the Staff email address for all requests regarding the following: Restricted Character Types Background XP Expenditures Out of Clan/Family Discipline/Thaumaturgy XP Expenditures: An IC explanation of how the Ghoul acquired this Discipline will be required, especially since some Disciplines are highly guarded by the Clan that specializes in them (such as Thaumaturgy, which is generally not taught to ghouls). Note that this includes buying new Paths for Out-of-Clan Blood Sorcery disciplines. Category:Character Creation Category:Vampires